OTP Boot Camp Challenge
by Cynthia's Fanfictions
Summary: 50 Different One SHots about Fremione Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

1. Acrid

An irritatingly strong and unpleasant taste or smell. Or, angry and bitter.

Hermione rolled out of her bed, having been enjoying a pleasent sleep. But,she had been woken up to quite the horrid tench. Was that...rotten eggs? Augh! She stood up, putting on her slippers and stomping downstairs. Her hair was in a mess, causing her to be more bitter than usual. She looked around. "Freeeeeed. Why does it smell so horrid here?" She asked in quite a rude tone. "How should I know?" He asked with a shake of his head. "I didn't just crack a bunch of rotten eggs in the girl's dormatries or anything. The boy's dormatries either." He said, obviously lieing. "Well, I didn't do it to you. You're too nice." He said, chuckling to himself.

He then turned, walking out the Common Room with Hermione on his tail. "You did WHAT?!" She asked, turning him to face her. "I cracked rotten eggs in the dormatries. Whats so bad about that? Its funny." He said, smirking widely. "You like to pull pranks, don't you? Ve-" "Of course I do!" Fred interrupted. "Don't interrupt me, Fred!" She exclaimed, quite angry for being woken up so early on a Saturday. 7 AM. Too early for even her! She shook her head a bit before passing out, landing in Fred's muscular arms.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Agitated

Make someone troubled or nervous.  
Campaign to arouse public concern about an issue in the hope of prompting action: "they agitated for a reversal".

Hermione stood in the doorway of the Great Hall, Fred Weasley standing inches away from her. "F-fred..Why are you looking at me like that?!" She asked, obviously nervous. "You're staring at me! Its kinda...you know..Weird!" She exclaimed, being able to tell the difference between Fred and George EASILY. They were one of her best friend's brother's. And, she was at the Burrow almost every summer, but nevermind that.

"Wha-" Fred asked, having been daydreaming of seeing Hermione's naked body. "O-oh. Nothing! Are you alright? You look nervous." He said, letting out a small laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "So, ARE you alright?" He asked again when she didn't answer.

"Yes,I'm fine! You were just staring at my BREASTS!" She exclaimed, going back to being herself again. "Don't do it again! Or I'll get your mum to send you a Howler!"


	3. Chapter 3

3. Breathless

Gasping for breath, typically due to exertion.  
Short of breath or appearing this way because of excitement or other strong feelings.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How dare you do that!" Hermione screeched as she ran down the corridor after Ron. "Come back here!" She yelled at him before falling to her knees, hardly able to breath. She gasped when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind,pulling her up. She knew who's arms they were. Fred Weasley's. Ronald's older brother! "Fred!" She exclaimed, before being turned to face the redhead troublemaker and being kissed by him.

She didn't attempt to pull back, though, and they stood there, kissing for what seemed like hours. Hermione could barely breathe when they pulled back, and her cheeks had gone a bright pink. "F-fred.." She managed to say. "W-why do you do this to me?" She asked,looking up into his eyes. "Do what?" He asked, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Make me fall in love with you over and over again."


	4. Chapter 4

4. Battered

Injured by repeated blows or punishment.  
(of food) Coated in batter and deep-fried until crisp.

" 'Mione! You look horrid!" Fred yelled as he ran up to Hermione. His twin ran as well, not far behind Fred. "I'm FINE!" Hermione exclaimed, blood running down her face and neck. She groaned, almosst ready to pass out. "Hospital..Wing.." She mumbled before blacking out.

Fred's eyes widened as he immediately picked up the fifth year girl, carrying her to the Hospital Wing. He looked over to his brother, shaking his head. "This is not good, Is it, Georgie?" George shook his head, watching his twin brother lay Hermione down on one of the beds, then leaning over her.

Madam Pomfrey walked in, immediately looking over Hermione and shaking her head. "I'll fix her right up for you two, dearies." She said with a wink. She then pulled out her wand, casting a bunch of spells. Fred watched as the Nurse did so, a bit amazed by how easily Hermione was being fixed. She looked just like how she did a few hours ago in no time.

Hermione woke up after a few hours,l ooking around. She saw Fred sitting on a chair near the bed,looking very happy now that she was awake. "You're alright! Who beat you up?!" He asked as soon as Hermione seemed able to speak. "D-draco.." Hermione mumbled, looking away. "Where is that little Ferret?! Hes going to get the beating of his life!"


End file.
